


Term Of Endearment

by unbroken_halo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: bill_ficathon, Other, Polyfidelity, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 11:17:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbroken_halo/pseuds/unbroken_halo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill, Severus and Hermione learn to find a balance in their relationship when it is time for the new term to begin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Term Of Endearment

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2011 bill_ficathon round. Thanks to Angela_snape for the beta

** Term Of Endearment **

Leaning back against the pillows, Severus watched as Bill rolled out of bed. He arched a brow, studying the lean build of Bill's body. The way he moved when he stretched his arms over his head set the long, ginger hair that curled about the middle of his back to swaying. The length just teased the curve of his bum and Severus was tempted to lean over, and tug it out of the way so he could run his tongue across the dimples in Bill's skin, sink his teeth into the plump flesh of his arse. He hummed his appreciation as he continued to watch Bill go through his morning exercise regime.

Bill looked over his shoulder at Severus and winked at him then returned to his stretches as if nothing had deterred him. Although Severus was certain that Bill's arse was pushed back toward him a bit more with each repetition, and the scenario changed from a simple nip to a resounding smack across one pale cheek.

"Go ahead and do it if you are going to, Severus. Don't just sit there and debate on the merits of dragging him back to bed versus the actuality of crawling out of bed." Hermione exited the loo and smiled at both men. "Whatever it is you are thinking of, do it before he moves away."

Severus rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. "If someone hadn't spent most of the morning in the bathroom, I would already be out of bed instead of being a layabout like some others I refuse to name."

Bill chuckled and reached out for his dressing gown hanging off the end of the bed. He turned to Severus and grinned at him. "Now, now. We all had a bit of a lie-in."

Walking across the room, Hermione toed up to receive a kiss from Bill, wrapping her arm about his waist and shaking her head at Severus's sneer. "Just because you're to return to Hogwarts today is no reason to look so sour."

Tossing back the blankets, Severus harrumphed then slid his legs over the side of the bed and stood, wrapping his own dressing gown about himself like armour. "I'm not the only one whose summer holiday is over."

Hermione covered her mouth as she watched Severus stalk to the loo, the dressing gown flaring out around his feet just as his teaching robes did when she was in school. "Severus..."

Bill shook his head at her. "Let him be, darling. He's always a bit more ... cantankerous when it's time to return for the term's beginning."

"I'm never certain when he's joking or if he's serious." Hermione rested her head against Bill's chest, sighing as his arms came around her, and began to slide soothing circles over her skin. "I know he's not an easy person to live with, Bill, but I had hoped that with one of us remaining with him that some of the belligerence would vanish as it does while we are on holiday."

Bill snorted and drew back from her. He looked down and lifted her chin, forcing Hermione to meet his gaze. "His nastiness leaves when we are on holiday? Pet, which Severus Snape are you seeing? Because the man that just left that bed is the same one that has always terrorized small children and swooped around like a great bat. His severity hasn't ever ceased since I have known him."

"Don't be like that. You know Severus has mellowed... well... His temperament at home... His actions at Hogwarts are due to his allergy to children." She smiled up at him, trying to stifle her giggles.

Bill arched a brow at her then glanced at the closed bathroom door. "Really now? Are you certain?" He laid his hand across her brow.

"Yes, I know it. And he's not that bad." She wriggled in Bill's arms, pulling away as he tried to check her temperature again in other places. "Would you stop that, I don't have a fever; I am perfectly fine."

"I think someone is still drunk on too much wine and sex to make a rational decision. Perhaps you should return to bed so we can check you over properly. Severus! I think Hermione's come down with something!"

Hermione laughed and looked over her shoulder, calling out for Severus, too. "I'm fine, really! Ignore him, Severus." She shoved at Bill's chest in vain as he wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly against him, kissing her on the top of her head. She snuggled against him and rubbed her face on his dressing gown.

"All right, I will admit that Severus isn't the monster I thought he was in school," Bill began sliding his hands up the inside of Hermione's clothing and rubbing her skin. "However, there isn't going to be sunshine and daisies suddenly popping up out of his arse either."

The door to the loo opened and Severus stuck his head out, glaring at the two of them. "One should hope not, although if you continue to stand there and chatter about me as if I am not present and cannot hear you, I certainly can arrange for said displays of light and fauna to appear from various orifices on your persons."

Severus stared at them a moment longer then slammed the bathroom door.

Bill and Hermione were silent, waiting and watching the door for Severus to return. When he didn't Hermione buried her face in Bill's chest, her silent laughter shaking her entire body. Bill grinned down at her and rested his chin on her hair. He stroked her back, trying to soothe her and keep his own chuckles quiet as he whispered to her, "Good luck at Hogwarts this year, love, I bet you are going to need it."

Hermione cleared her throat and looked up at him. "Possibly but I sincerely doubt that Severus will be the problem."

Bill grinned. "Care to make a wager on that?"

~*~

With a loud crack, Hermione Apparated to the Hogsmeade Station. Severus appeared behind her, silently. Nodding to her, he pulled their trunks from his pockets and settled them on the station platform and they resized instantly. Two house-elves wearing tea-towels embellished with the Hogwarts crest arrived, making short little bows toward both Severus and Hermione then moved to the trunks.

"Place my trunk in my chambers, light the fire as well but do not unpack my trunk." Severus issued the order to the first elf then eyed Hermione.

"I remember your activities during your time here as a student, as do the elves. If you so desire to continue them, then we part ways here. However," He straightened and crossed his arms over his chest, looking at some point over Hermione's shoulder. "If you would like to accompany me to Hogsmeade, there are always a few items I like to retrieve fresh just before term. Just give the orders to the elf and we can be on our way."

Hermione licked her lips, trying not to smile at Severus and nodded. Looking down at the elf, she let the smile loose. "Might I know your name?"

The elf trembled. "I is Knobby, Professor Granger, ma'am."

Hermione smiled wider. "Thank you, Knobby. Please light my fire and take my trunk to my chambers. I will unpack it myself later."

Knobby blinked, his ears wobbling still as he shook with surprise. He gathered himself and grabbed a trunk, grinning as he realized she wasn't going to trick him with clothing and popped out of sight. The other elf followed, leaving the two wizards alone on the platform.

Hermione turned and looked at Severus, sucking in a breath when she found his arm out, ready for her. She wrapped her hand around his elbow, and Severus tucked her fingers next to him gently, then started the trek into Hogsmeade.

Clearing his throat, Severus began, "You'll find that Scrivenshaft's, as well as Dervish and Banges, allow you to set up an account while you are here for term. Just send Helios with your order when you have need."

Hermione listened as Severus talked and explained the ins and outs of her duties during the school term. She wondered if someone, which someone in particular, had done this for Severus when he had arrived, and knew immediately it had to have been Professor Dumbledore. They walked through Hogsmeade, stopping here and there at different shops and setting up teaching accounts for Hermione, and buying last minute supplies for each of their classes.

When they stopped outside of Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop, Hermione looked around, dazed for a moment, and she acquainted herself with the surroundings. The entire morning had passed without her realizing it, and she shook her head trying to clear her thoughts. "Pardon?"

Severus frowned. "I said that lunch should be ready at the castle, but, if you were so inclined that we could partake of tea here."

Hermione looked around once more then shook her head, toeing up to press a kiss to Severus's cheek. Bill had been right about one thing; Severus had surprised her. It would be interesting to see what the next few days brought.

Smiling as she settled on her feet once more, Hermione started at the two flashes of colour on Severus's cheeks. They lasted for just a moment then quickly vanished as his frown deepened. "Thank you, Severus, but I'm fine. We can have something at the Three Broomsticks, if you like."

Severus shook his head. "I am finished here, and ready to return to the castle." He turned and offered her his arm once more, starting the walk back to Hogwarts.

"Shall we meet for dinner then? I am supposed to meet with Headmaster Harlow about my lesson plans and any field research I think the students may benefit from for their Muggle/Wizard Relations."

"Hrmm, yes. I, too, have a meeting with him. The board has changed the curriculum for Defence Against the Dark Arts. Bloody idiots seem to think that learning from a book is par for the course. Lucky for me, Harlow is disinclined to agree with them." Reaching into a pocket, Severus withdrew a small whistle on a ribbon. Wrapping his lips around the metal tube, he blew.

A Thestral drawn carriage approached and slowed to a stop as Hermione and Severus neared the corner. Opening the door for her, Severus helped her into the carriage then climbed in himself. Sitting across from him, Hermione continued their conversation. "And the staff meeting tomorrow night?"

Severus groaned. "The first of many, I assure you. This one is a mere formality. More of an adult This-is-what-I did-on-my-holiday-what-did-you-do-on-yours-meeting. Every one after this up until term begins will focus on delegating duties, grading, detentions, homework, and testing."

Hermione blinked. "Perhaps I should have made a different choice of careers."

Severus snorted. "And no one understands why I am the way I am?"

Hermione grinned. "I'll tell Bill he lost his Galleons when I Firecall tonight."

"Oh, joy," Severus deadpanned. "It's nice to know my flatmates bet on my personality flaws."

Hermione laughed and shook her head. "Not flaws, Severus. He said you'd always been like this. I happened to think that the children drove you mad."

~*~

Hermione leaned into the fire grate and called out the password before Bill's name and location. It took several minutes until he appeared and she grinned madly, throwing her arms around his flaming image the second she was able.

"Didn't miss me at all, did you?"

Settling back on her haunches, Hermione giggled. "No, whatever gave you that idea?"

Bill chuckled. "Just a thought. How is scholarly life treating you, Professor?"

Hermione sighed. "It is incredibly boring and yet, exciting at the same time. I can't wait for term to begin, but I also don't want it to start for another month. I know I'll never be ready in time."

Bill shook his head. "Somehow I doubt that." He reached out and stroked her cheek.

Leaning against his fingers, she closed her eyes. "It's been odd being back here... well, I mean not being here as a student. Severus has been wonderful, and so has everyone else, but I still feel slightly out of place."

Bill hummed, his fingers continuing to make slow, stroking motions up and down her cheek. "It'll get better, love. Once term begins and you have something to occupy your time and less to fret over then it won't seem so bad."

Hermione nodded, her eyes still closed, relishing the sensations of Bill's fingers on her face. It wasn't quite the same through the Floo, however, it was the thought that counted.

"Are you going to tell me what is really bothering you?"

Sighing and opening her eyes to look at him, Hermione nodded. "I suppose, since you know me too well."

Bill grinned. "I try."

"I'm worried about Severus."

"Worried? Why?"

"He wasn't himself today."

Bill arched a brow and smirked. "You don't say?"

Hermione glared at him. "Honestly, Bill. Now is not the time for sarcasm. I don't appreciate it when Severus does it, what makes you think that I would tolerate it from you?"

Bill bowed his head for a moment then looked back up at her, his mouth drawn tight as if he weren't trying to smile. "I'm sorry, pet. Tell me what seems to be the problem."

Hermione eyed him then nodded, deciding he was finally ready to take her seriously. "His actions today just weren't..." she paused as if thinking about the right word to use. "Well... they weren't Severus-like."

Bill licked his lips and nodded. "And what do you suggest that I do about it?"

Hermione crossed her arms over her chest. "How should I know? You asked and I told you what was bothering me. Severus was acting very un-Severus-like and it unnerved me."

"Did you happen to think that maybe..."

"Perhaps maybe the two of you need to learn some manners about talking behind someone's back," Severus drawled. "The next time you are about town to do the marketing, I shall leave you be."

Hermione turned around, pulling her head from the fire and staring at him, her eyes wide with surprise. "Severus! How did you get in here?"

Walking toward the hearth, Severus sneered at her. He paused and looked back over his shoulder then down at her again. "Through the portrait hole. How else does one enter a room?"

Bill's laughter rang out in the room, drawing both Severus and Hermione's attention. "It's nice to know that some things haven't changed since the two of you returned to Hogwarts."

Severus shook his head at the two of them, pinching his nose between his thumb and forefinger. "Would someone please remind me why I agreed to this arrangement?"

Bill cleared his throat. "Perhaps I can."

Severus eyed him and Hermione covered her mouth as she watched.

"Yes, Weasley Number One?"

Bill grinned up at Severus from the fire. "Mutually beneficial and satisfying conversation with two people who are over four feet tall."

Hermione began to giggle as Severus smirked. "Go on, I am not quite convinced."

Chuckling, Bill continued. "All right, try this one out. The Board of Governors just approved the new curriculum to begin after the winter hols. Starting in January, there will be a new professor joining the ranks at Hogwarts. Take a guess as to who they chose."

Hermione gasped. "Bill, that's wonderful! Oh, congratulations!"

Severus nodded. "Indeed, that is... interesting news, and I suppose it shall suffice... for now. We shall see you at Winter break then, William." He looked down at Hermione. "Perhaps he is good for something more than just sex."

Bill just shook his head. "Good night, Severus."

Hermione stared at him as Severus left and turned to Bill. "I don't believe it."

Bill chuckled. "What's that, love?"

"I think he just made a joke." Hermione laughed out loud.

~End~


End file.
